Son of the Night
by KnifeofShadows
Summary: This is the story of Percy and his adventures if he was born the son of the Night, defeating his enemies with the power of darkness instead of the Sea. Percy will relive the series fighting his foes with the shadows. M for gore and language. Percy/Thalia
1. The Letter

Son of the Night Chapter 1

Unknown's POV

Leaves crunch under her feet as she runs, not daring to look behind her. All she hears is the roar of the creature behind her and the cries of the baby in front of her. The land around her is treacherous as she races across the woods, narrowly evading animals crawling on the floor. Alas luck was not on her side as a tree had fallen blocking her path, leaving her face to face with the large Nemean lion in front of her. Seeing that the end was near, she looks up at the sky and prays to the gods, hoping that they would protect her child. As the lion pounces and knocks down our heroine, there is a shadow that slams into the large cat and kills it instantly. The lion vanishes into black fog that drifts away with the breeze and baby disappears with a letter left for the dead mother that was struck in the head by the lion.

The letter reads,

D_ear Sally Jackson,_

_It is __**me**__ and I have come to protect our son. He will stay with me until he is twelve and then he will leave and travel to camp half-blood. It is for the best and do not worry dear, I will protect Percy._

_-E_

**Hey Guys, This is KnifeofShadows and this is my first fic. I'm going to try to update bi-weekly but don't quote me on that. So no flames and we can watch Percy's adventure unfold!**


	2. I spend time in the sweet underworld

Son of the Night chapter 2

_Inner Thoughts_

~Time Skip 9 Years~

Percy's POV

I growl in frustration as the enchanted wood dummy dances around my practice sword as if attempting to thwart me despite no intelligence. I go for a over head slice to wipe off the smirk that the dummy seemed to have. The dummy somehow moved out of the way and I trip over his out stretched leg and slam to the floor. I see red as anger bubbles inside me, **_no one _**makes a fool of me. I let the darkness in, wanting it to destroy the dummy for making a fool of me. I see a flash of black and someone yelling "NO!" before I black out.

Erebus's POV

"NO!" I yell as I see Percy begin to lose control. Shadows had begin to collect around him and begin to become sharp points. I watch in horror as they slither on the floor until they reach the dummy. They then shoot up and skewer the dummy from 20 different points. However what scares me is Percy's face starts go white and starts to fall forward. I shoot my own shadows and make a mattress of darkness you could say underneath Percy. _He's getting powerful and he is only 9. Just imagine when he reaches 12, he could just give those upstarts on Olympus a run for their money._

~Time Skip 3 Years~

Percy POV

"Come on Griffin! Is that all you got?" I yell at my companion as I strike downwards with my sword.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew Percy!" Griffin yells as the demigod child of Hades summons a squad of skeleton warriors out of the fissure behind him.

"I'm not, I'm just fighting you!" As I summon my powers over the night sky, feeling the familiar feeling in my gut as stars start raining that down from the sky. The mini shooting stars hit all around Griffin, destroying the undead soldiers. I reach up out of the sky and I grab one of the stars and fling it like a ninja star. I turns end over end and slams into the wall next to Griffin's ear.

"Submit?" I say as I pluck another star out of the sky and raise it above my head.

"Yeah, Yeah, I submit" Griffin says with a sigh.

I hear footsteps behind me and I put up a shield of shadows around me and Griffin because after all a demigod child of the big three and a demi-primordial are a banquet for any monster. My shield is shattered and I see two men standing there. The one on the left was tall maybe 6'2" with pale skin and a hair so black it seems to suck in light. The one of the right was a little shorter but still tall by mortal standards at 5'11" with skin so white that it has likely not seen the sun in years and hair and eyes that are coal black.

"Hello dad" I say to the man on the left.

"Hello son, It's time to go to camp half-blood" Erebus says to me.

"UGH! NO FATHER I DO NOT WANT TO GO UP TO THE MORTAL WORLD!" I yell so loud that Griffin and the man on the right take a step back.

"Yes, you will. I made a promise to your mother."Erebus says.

I go quiet and the only sound is the rustle of the trees behind me. My father has not talked about my mother.

"Fine..." I say and go quiet walking next to Griffin.

"Griffin, you have to go to Camp Half-Blood too" The man says.

"NO WHY FATHER!" Griffin yells as if trying to copy my own scream.

"Because I told you so" Lord Hades deadpans.

I look to Griffin and say with a sigh, "This is going to suck so much."

"Couldn't have said it better Bud" Griffin says in submission.

We look at our fathers and we all shadow travel to New York.

**Hey Guys! This is KnifeofShadows and although this chapter is longer then yesterday, I am going to put out longer chapters. Also please comment the pairings in the reviews. One more thing, Expect chapters on Tuesday, Thursday, Fridays and the weekends. Those are the days I can upload. Until then KnifeofShadows out PEACE! **


	3. I Go Fan Boy Over 2 Swords

Son of the Night chapter 3

Percy's POV

When we landed in New York, I look around and noticed that we seemed to be at the base of a hill witha large tree above us. I am now wearing a skintight black shirt with a light  
weight black leather jacket and a pair of jeans. Griffin is wearing a gray t-shirt with a skull on the front with his black jeans. I look at my father and see him holding a black backpack up to me.

"What is that?" I ask my father and see that Lord Hades is also holding a leather satchel to Griffin.

"A parting gift to you,The Olympians will go ape when they find out about you and Griffin." My father says as he hands me the backpack.

"The bags can hold unlimited amount of stuff and has the ability to pull out any household item. There are 2 sheaths on the side of the bag for your swords." Erebus says to me.

"MY SWORDS!" I yell in surprise and happiness as I pull out a pack of chips from the bag.

"That was so girly" Griffin says.

"Shove it" I respond.

"Griffin, this is a spear that can summon the dead if stuck into the ground" Lord Hades says as he hands Griffin a spear with the staff made of connecting bones. When Griffin grabs the  
spear, it turn into a Swiss Army knife that it seems like when you open the  
blade the spear releases.

"Where's my swords?" I ask my dad with the _I feel left out_ on my face.

"Here" My father says with a sigh and hands me a pair of identical swords except one was bright white almost transparent and the other was so black it almost sucked it light. The swords were about 2 and a half feet long with a cross guard and hilt, the white one had a white hilt and guard along with a white pommel and the black one had a black hilt with a black pommel. The blades were perfect balance and complemented each other as I could not see myself using just one.

"The white one is named Elysium and the black is Tartarus. Elysium was formed by Aether and Tartarus by myself when we were the guards of our father, Chaos. By themselves they are powerful as they both hold our essences but together they are almost unstoppable." My father explained to me.

"I will do my best to bring justice to the blades." I say as I put on my backpack and placed Elysium and Tartarus into their sheaths. Suddenly the backpack and my swords sunk into my back becoming part of my leather jacket with only a symbol of two crossing swords on the back. I reach over my right shoulder and grabbed the hilt of Tartarus and pulled it out, looked at it, and placed the blade over my shoulder and watched it disappear into my jacket.

"Thank you" I say as turn to bow only to see the familiar flash of a shadow travel and find empty air where my father was standing.

"Shall we go?" I hold my elbow to Griffin as I see men do to women in old films.

"I am not your date; I could do SO much better." Griffin says as he walks up the hill.

"Whatever." I say as I trudge up the hill after him.

**Camp Half-Blood**

We look down at the camp expecting to see peace only to see a hell hound terrorizing the camp and trying to kill a black haired girl that looked around my age. I race down the hill, pulling out my swords, Tartarus in my right hand and Elysium in my left ready to carve some hell hound hide. I let out a whistle to get its attention on me so that the girl can get out of harm's way. When I see that the girl escaped, I begin to run towards the hell hound. This startles it but it quickly snaps out of its confusion and begins to race towards me at an alarming speed. When me and the hound are 3 feet from each other, I spring upwards so that my body is vertical to the ground. I stab downwards with both blades and skewer the hell hound before it even noticed that there was no food in its mouth and that was the last thing it thought. I place the swords into my jacket sheath and as soon as I do, I am knocking sideways by someone. When I look upwards I see one of the cutest girls I am ever seen. She is shorter than me with long black hair **(AN: I am going to give Thalia long black hair) **and electric blue eyes that pierced my soul. I decide to say something smooth as Griffin can tell you, I am very good with the ladies.

"Ummmmm…Hi" I say. I told you so smooth.

"Thank you for saving me!" The girl says and hugs me so tightly that I feel her breasts press into my chest.

"You're welcome" I say shyly.

"I'm Thalia, I hope we could be really good friends!" Thalia says to me.

"He would like to be really good friends with you!" Griffin says then laughs when I flip him the bird.

"I would love to be friends with you if you could get off my chest." I say to her.

"Okay, see you at the dining hall later!" Thalia says and walks away.

"What parallel universe did we walk into where cute girls find you attractive?" Griffin says with a straight face.

"One where you get your ass kicked!" I say as I pull out tartarus and chase him down to the dining hall.

**Hey guys KnifeofShadows here! I will be trying daily updates so review,favorite and follow, IT ENCOURAGES ME! :D Oh and if you want Percy to fall in love with any other girls tell me, I listen to your advice. Til then KnifeofShadows out PEACE!**


	4. I Kick Ass At Strategy Games Apparently

Son of the Night Chapter 4

_Inner thoughts_

_**Prophecies **_

As soon me and Griffin walk into the dining hall, we feel eyes on us which I guess kind of makes sense as we did just kill a hell hound 4 minutes ago. I begin to hear whispers like,_ did they just kill the hell hound? Who are their parents? Damn that boy in the leather jacket is hot!_ From behind us I hear the sound of a motorized wheelchair and turn around to see a middle aged man with a brown beard and brown hair in the chair.

He says to us, "Hello boys. My name is Chiron. What might your names be?"

I say, "Hello Chiron. My name is Percy Jackson."

"My name is Griffin Nightlocke. Nice to meet you."

Chiron gives us a nice warm smile which soon turns to shock when he looks above our heads. Above Griffin is a human skull and when I look up, I notice that above me is a swirl of darkness.

"All hail Griffin Nightlocke, Son of Hades, God of the underworld and riches. All hail Percy Jackson, Son of the primordial god Erebus, God of shadows and darkness

After the claiming, all hell broke loose. Kids started yelling then the sky was thundering and Chiron, Griffin and I were summoned to Olympus. My father and Lord Hades quickly shadow traveled into the throne room.

Zeus points his finger at Lord Hades and yells, "You broke the Oath!"

"Griffin is not a child of the oath as he was born before our oath and has not aged as he has stayed along with Percy in the underworld where living beings have a delayed aging." Lord Hades said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine but this is not over. And you Lord Erebus if you are helping my brothers in this power play, then you will be submitted to unimaginable pain" Zeus says attempting to ask tough to my father.

My father raises his hand and a shadow hand rises from the ground and grabs Zeus by his throat and lifts him out of his throne. He then says, "Ah, Zeus attempting to intimidate a god older than your father. Also if you attempt to kill my child or Lord Hades' child, I will make you fade."

After that he let go of Zeus and shadow traveled all of us to the camp. I could see that we are just in time for capture the flag and when I turn to look at my father, once again he has disappeared along with Lord Hades.

"Shall we go kick some ass?" I ask griffin as we look at the battlefield.

"We shall" Griffin says as we start running.

**Capture the Flag Battle Field**

"Percy and Griffin, you two get to choose which side you want to join. You could join Hermes, Apollo and Zeus or Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Dionysus and Hephaestus" Chiron says to me and Griffin.

"We will join Hermes, Apollo and Zeus!" I say after getting the nod from Griffin.

"Okay teams, You have half an hour to decide your strategies!" and with that Chiron walked well... Trotted away.

**HAZD (Hermes, Apollo, Zeus and Darkness) Strategy Camp**

"Okay, I want Griffin, Percy, Thalia, and Luke to go for the flag. I will be protecting the flag and my cabin mates will be medics. Hermes cabin can help me defend the flag so everyone spread out and get ready!" Michael Yew said and smiled when we all nodded and went to our positions.

**Capture the Flag Battlefield**

I pull out my swords Tartarus and Elysium and wait for the whistle. When I finally hear the whistle, I begin to run toward the lake where I think the flag was. I see a son of Ares raise his sword above his head and begin to slice downwards. I cross my blades above my head and block the cut then I twist my blades and disarm him. I strike him on the head with Elysium's pommel. I look around and see Griffin fighting a son of Hephaestus but what scares me to the bone is Thalia, she is fighting a girl named Annabeth and I can tell she is on defense. I start to run after her and when I am 10 feet away I see Annabeth hit Thalia in the head and knock her out.

"No!" I yell as I stop next to Thalia and look for a pulse. I feel one so I look up at Annabeth with a glare hat could shatter stone.

"What are you going to do about it, Demon spawn?" She says with a smirk.

I feel rage bubble inside of me as I see this arrogant girl has just insulted me and has just hurt Thalia. _Demon spawn, demon spawn, demon spawn_, that is all I hear in my head as I look at her. I raise my swords to my sides and begin to slowly move them toward each other until they are a foot from touching.

"What are you doing? What does the Demon spawn not know how to use swords?" Annabeth says in a snotty tone.

"This Annabitch is going to be your worst nightmare!" I say and slam my two swords together. I see a gray beam of light shoot from the tips of the blades and slam into Annabeth. I run over past Annabeth, not caring that she was unconscious and I grab the flag and start to run. I see that the opposing team is trying to stop me but suddenly the ground cracks open. I begin to see roman and Greek skeleton warriors begin to chase after the campers, dispersing the shield in front of me and leaving an almost clear road to the border.

"Thanks Bro!" I yell over my shoulder and laugh when I think I hear Griffin yell, "You're welcome you ungrateful Son of a Bitch!"

I pass the line and cheer when I hear Chiron whistle but the celebration is stopped when I see 12 flashes of light and the presence of the Olympic Council.

"My Lords and Ladies, what can our humble camp do for you?" Chiron says as he bows his head.

"We are here to issue a quest; My Master bolt has been stolen." Zeus says in a grim tone.

**Hey guys KnifeofShadows here. 4 chapters in 3 days, not bad. *breaths on hands and ruffles shoulder* Any way, the story is picking up so keep reading! KnifeofShadows Out PEACE!**


	5. I Tell a Girl that She is PMSing

Son of the Night Chapter 5

**Prophecies**

I do not own PJO but I do own Griffin. But still, Knife no own PJO.

The Camp is in shock, since when does the Olympian council come to earth and issue quests! I look at Griffin and he gives me a nod as we know we are thinking the same thing.

"I would like to volunteer for the quest!" I hear that Annabeth yell and knowing that a quest would her leading would fail, I decide to be the one to let it succeed.

"I would also like to volunteer for the quest!" I say loudly making everyone near me look in surprise.

"Shall we let the oracle decide?" Zeus says with a smile and then he  
flashes in the oracle. The mummified girl in the Greek clothing stands in front of me and Annabeth. A

Green fog comes out of her mouth and billows out in front on me.

I see Thalia in the fog and I hear her say,

**You will go west, and face the god who has turned.**

**You shall find what is stolen and see  
it safely returned**

If that wasn't creepy enough, the cute girl fades to green mist and Griffin appears in a Greek soldier's uniform and says.

**You and two join on one side**

**But you alone shall turn the tide**

After that Griffin faded just as Thalia did and there sat the oracle once again, a mummified girl though dead looked as if she was smiling at our open mouths.

"Isn't she just a bubble of sunshine!" Apollo says and instantly stops when they see the 270 glares directed  
at him.

"What does that mean?" Annabeth asks very stupidly.

"Obviously the prophecy means for me to go west which leads to the underworld and faced the god who has turned. Who the god that has turned is? I don't know but it also says that I will find what is stolen and see it safely returned. This is good as I mean we will find the master bolt and return it safely to Zeus. You and two means three people on the quest but only I will be able to finish the quest." I say very matter of fact.

"The number of people on the quest will be three so Percy, who else do you wish to bring?" Asks Chiron.

I see Annabeth's face light up but instantly I shut her down, "OH HELL TO THE NO! You are not coming Annabeth! The two people I'm bringing are Thalia Grace and Griffin Nightlocke." I say and gesture with my hands as if saying this is final.

"Ok then Percy, Thalia, and Griffin, Tomorrow morning gather in front of the big house at nine o' clock in the morning." Says Chiron and with that the Olympian council flashes out and kids start walking to their cabins.

**The Big House 9:00**

I have my black backpack that my father gave me on my back and my leather jacket with Tartarus and Elysium in it. I see Griffin begin up the hill and I can see that he has a quick draw holder for his Swiss Army knife that when you pull out the handle, it becomes the spear his father gave him. I look around him and I see Thalia coming up the hill only know do I notice that Thalia is really short. She is wearing a black tank top and black short shorts and black sneakers but still she only comes up to my shoulder. I am 5'4" and she is probably 4'11" but I can't get a big head because Griffin is 5'6" and taller than both of us.

"Are you three ready to go to on your test?" Chiron says as he starts coming down the stairs of the big house.

"Yes Chiron, we are ready." I say on behalf of my group as I am the leader.

"Then good luck to you all!" Chiron says.

"Thank you, let's go!" I say and look at Griffin. After that look we both shadow travel all three of us to the bus stop.

**On The Bus**

"So Percy, where are we going? At the camp you said we are going to the underworld." Thalia asks me.

"Yeah I think that Zeus wants Lord Hades to have his master bolt because he would have a reason for war and a chance to kill Griffin and me for "treason"." I say to Thalia with my fingers in bending when I say treason.

"So you and Zeus think that my father took the master bolt?" Griffin asks me with a hurt look upon his face.

"No but if we go there, we will likely find the god who has turned because they will want to frame Lord Hades." I tell Griffin.

"Uh-Oh Percy watch out. Cyclops at front of the bus coming to us." Thalia tells us when she looks to the front of the bus.

"Damn it." I say and look at Griffin.

"I got this" Griffin says and pulls out his swiss army knife. When he pulled out the blade, the knife turns into the spear his father gave him. He raise the spear over his head and throws it like a javelin and it spears the Cyclops through the chest but apparently put too much power and the Cyclops goes out the front windshield and lands in front of the bus. I see Griffin reach toward the holder for his swiss army knife and I can tell by his face that the knife has returned to him.

"The badass level is off the charts!" Griffin yells like the little child he is on the inside.

"Let's get off the bus." I say to Griffin and Thalia with a jerk of my thumb towards the door.

**On the road**

"Griffin, why the hell did you have to break the bus!" Thalia yells in my ear.

"Thalia, are you PMSing?" I ask and by the look on her face I can tell I am going to die.

I start to run and hear the scream of a banshee behind me and it says, "PERCY GET YOUR ASS OVER HEAR SO I CAN KICK IT!" Thalia screams at me.

For anyone who doesn't know, being chased by a girl with a spear charged with lightning is not fun even if it is a cute girl.

**Hey guys this is Knife here and I am sorry about the delayed update. School's a bitch and I might post another update for you guys as an apology very soon like within the day. But until then KNIFE OUT!**


End file.
